Ayer la vi
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Basada en la letra de una canción... cuento una versión de lo que pudo haber pasado Anzu después de la despedida del faraón, con algo de SetoxAnzu y mucho OoC


Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Atem había desaparecido por el portal al otro mundo, todos habían rehecho sus vidas: Yugi seguía siendo el rey de los juegos y aun no había nadie que le ganara además de que estaba saliendo con Rebecca y era dueño de la tienda de juegos de su abuelo, Jonouchi era el tercer mejor duelista y estudiaba mecánica automotriz y se habia casado con Mai, Honda por su parte ahora estaba comprometido con Shisuka y tenia un negocio estable de juegos en el centro de la ciudad, Bakura y los demás seguían dedicándose al duelo de monstruos sin mucho cambio en sus vidas, Seto por su parte había abierto una escuela de duelistas y su empresa iba a la alza en lo referente a tecnología siendo ayudado por Mokuba,Tea por otro lado, bueno, ella había dejado de frecuentarlos cuando dijo que iria a estudiar a New York y desde hacia cuatro años nadie sabía de ella…

_Ayer la vi por ahí tomando_

_Queriendo morir llorando_

_¿Quién le hizo eso a ella tan bella?_

_Que ahogaba hoy sus sueños en esa botella_

Seto estaba en su oficina muy pensativo, Mokuba había llamado a su puerta hacia mas de dos horas y el no respondía, supuso que estaba atascado de trabajo, pero eso no era verdad, pues en su mente se repetía una y otra vez una escena que lo dejo preocupado y furioso al mismo tiempo…

Flashback

Seto iba camino a la escuela de Mokuba ya que era la hora en que su hermano salía, iba caminando puesto que la escuela no estaba lejos de su oficina y al pasar por afuera de un bar le pareció ver a alguien conocido, detuvo su camino y se acercó a ver, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Anzu Masaki, como jamás la creyó ver… tomando y parecía que desde hacia rato.

-¿Anzu?-se acercó a ella, primero no le hizo caso pero luego volteo a verlo-

-¿Kaiba? ¿Seto Kaiba?-el asintió-¿Qué haces tu aquí? En este bar de mala muerte-le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos, y Seto noto que los de ella ya no tenían brillo alguno-

-Me pareció ver a alguien conocido desde la puerta y te encontré a ti-explico-¿Qué te paso?

-¿A mi?-se señalo a si misma-nada, solo, solo vivo o no, mas bien solo existo-se perdió su vista en algún punto fijo de la pared de enfrente y Seto se pregunto que había ocurrido con esa chica-

-¿No estudiabas en New York?

-Jamás me fui-confeso- solo dije eso para que mis amigos no se preocuparan por mi y me creyeran lejos y teniendo éxito , estos cuatro años eh estado vagando por la ciudad…queriendo olvidar y desaparecer-le respondió con voz hueca, carente de emociones-

Fin flashback

Seto no podía siquiera creer como había terminado esa chica, después de cuatro años de ver como ella apoyaba a sus amigos, daba discursos de la amistad, la confianza y todo aquello que el antes creía eran puras estupideces, el verla así de destrozada y acabada, era como una visión de otra dimensión.

_Usted se fue y la dejo en un rincón llorando_

_Y aun aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando _

_¿Cómo no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es?_

_Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer _

Desde ese día que la había encontrado, Seto solía frecuentar a Anzu no solo para recordar viejos tiempos, solía frecuentarla por que le preocupaba demasiado, pues después de tanto tiempo debía de admitir que tenia ciertos sentimientos hacia la chica, sentimientos que lamentablemente no eran o no querían ser correspondidos.

Anzu aunque había disminuido su consumo de alcohol y vivía en un departamento cerca de la mansión Kaiba, había cambiado su habito de beber por el de quedarse encerrada en su cuarto llorando, las visitas que Seto le hacia eran entretenidas y lindas, ahora conocía una faceta del chico que jamás creyó poder ver, amable, cariñoso y hasta algo romántico… pero tenia tanto miedo a encariñarse con él y que luego la dejara que prefería mantenerse al margen y no ilusionarse, como le había ocurrido antes, como le había pasado con Atem.

Y mientras Anzu se hundía lentamente en su tristeza y sus recuerdos acompañada siempre por el miedo a querer otra vez, Seto se preguntaba el por qué, ¿Por qué aquel disque faraón había jugado así con ella?, si tarde o temprano se tenia que ir ¿para que ilusionarla para después dejarla así nada mas?, él no lo llegaba a comprender, por que para el Anzu era todo lo que un hombre podría desear tener, era amable, lista y linda, podía ser tu mejor amiga y al mismo tiempo la mujer de tu vida, pero eso no pareció importarle mucho al faraón ese.

_Nadie deja que muera una flor tan bella_

_Ni deja sin castillo a una doncella_

_Quien vea por el firmamento tan linda estrella_

_El pago con sufrimiento y hoy ya no brilla ella_

Por petición de la chica y claro esta que por deseo propio, Seto no les había dicho nada a Yugi y compañía, pero estaba seriamente pensando en hacerlo, pues la castaña parecía empeorar día a día y ya no solo en su actitud sino que también en su salud.

De la hermosa mujer que llego a ser con el paso de los años, su depresión dejo solo el recuerdo, su cabello ahora era muy quebradizo y cenizo, sus ojos como antes carecían de brillo y su piel tenía un alarmante tono entre grisáceo y pálido. Todo por culpa de Atem, por que fue tan egoísta al irse al otro mundo y no pensar siquiera en ella, y no lo malinterpreten, Seto sabia que así tenia que ser, pero si ya sabía eso y sabiendo todo lo que había pasado entre el y Anzu, al menos debió de despedirse adecuadamente de ella, no solo levantar el pulgar en seña de despedida sin siquiera verlos.

_Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando_

_Y aun aquí estoy yo por sus besos rogando _

_¿Cómo no pudiste ver lo que por dentro es?_

_Ya no quiere querer y que le puedo hacer_

Anzu con el paso del tiempo había empeorado bastante, Seto ya no pudo mantener su promesa y llamo a los amigos de ella, a todos menos a Yugi, pues con el paso del tiempo había terminado siendo una copia exacta del faraón, la expresión de los ojos, el cabello, la altura e incluso la voz era idéntica a la del faraón; Anzu ahora se encontraba tendida en una cama, era tan débil que ya no podía ni levantarse por si sola.

-¿Te han dicho algo los doctores Seto?-le pregunto Jonuochi luego de pasar a ver a Anzu-

-Lo mismo de siempre, no creen que dure más de tres meses-le contesto el CEO cabizbajo-

-¿No hay alguna forma de ayudarla?

-Tu sabes que aunque existiera ella no la aceptaría, la única manera seria trayéndolo devuelta a este mundo y tu bien sabes que es imposible

-No puedo creer que el haya podido hacer esto, no quiero justificarlo por ser mi amigo pero, aun que todo esto seas su culpa no lo hizo directamente en realidad

-Puede que tengas razón, pero intenta explicárselo a ella, que llora todas las noches su ausencia y grita su nombre entre sueños y pesadillas

-No podría, ella no lo aceptaría

-Porque lo ama

-Así como tu a ella… nos vemos Seto-el rubio se fue y Seto entro a verla-

_Porque ella llora sola, sola solita_

_Las penas de un amor que sus hojas marchitan _

Era una fría tarde de otoño cuando lo decidió, estaba sola en la casa pues Seto estaba en la oficina y Mokuba había salido a hacer un trabajo de la escuela, tomo las fuerzas que tenia para levantarse de esa cama a la que había estado atada desde hacia mas de un año, era triste verla, ya no quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fuera, así que desde su punto de vista ya no había motivo para que siguiera dando molestias. Se acercó a la ventana que tenía su cuarto y vio desde allí el jardín que ahora lucia deprimente, los arboles eran solo ramas y todo el pasto y las hojas caídas estaban amarillentas y quebradas, justo como lo estaba ella, justo por lo que lloraba día y noche desde su partida, por la perdida de si misma y la de él.

Abrió la ventana y el frio aire otoñal llego a ella, solo un instante le tomaría, solo un momento para terminar con su agonía, solo un minuto para acabar lo que no había tenido valor para hacer años atrás. Sentía tristeza y lastima por Seto, quien la quiso ayudar todo ese tiempo e incluso le había hasta implorado una oportunidad… cuanto le hubiera gustado corresponderle, estar a su lado y formar una familia, pero su destino escrito estaba, debía sufrir la perdida de un amor imposible para ella y vivir una agonía dolorosa e implacable…que terminaría ahora, vio al castaño abrir la puerta de la habitación, lloro una ultima lagrima, esta vez destinada a Seto y todo termino.

Seto salió corriendo de su oficina hacia su casa, presentía que algo malo ocurriría, llego y subió a la habitación de Anzu, apenas abrió la puerta la castaña se tiro por la ventana y al estar ellos en el quinto piso, al caer ella muri. Antes de que se aventara ella lo miro y una lagrima cayo por su rostro, como pidiendo perdón por lo que estaba por hacer, él se quedo inmóvil y cuando reacciono fue tarde, pues al asomarse hacia la ventana lo que vio fue el cuerpo sin vida de Anzu.

_Todo fue culpa de usted que la dejo llorando _

_(...)_

_El pago con sufrimiento y hoy ya no brilla ella._

* * *

><p><em>cielos, no se de donde saque esto... pero espero que les haya gustado (a mi me hizo llorar)<em>

_la cancion es de Don Omar, se llama Ayer la vi_

_ y sí, se que es reggaeton, pero lo que me gusta de la cancion es la letra, nada mas_

_ahora, quejas, felicitaciones, amenazas y demas... en un review por favor _

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
